First Countdown to Love
by SweetDiversion
Summary: A ShikaIno love story/part 1 of 2.She has been in the hospital for as long as she can remember, she has been waiting,taking a countdown,one boy changes her life.From then she tells him many stories. But today she plans on telling him about her first love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Till now I always got by on**_

_**my own, I never really cared until **_

_**I met you.**_

_**- Alone by Heart**_

_I don't want to die like this, it's sad and lonely.I want to die like the average person, in the place with whom they love. I never wanted to look back at what I missed out on, what a usual teen does. I wanted to face_

_love,_

_tragedy,_

_jealousy,_

_heartbreak,_

_happiness,_

_the usual things that occur around this age in my life. I was so close yet now I'm stuck in here until i die._

"It's time for your medication," the nurse said turning her attention to the dark room.

"My, it's dark in here"

_I wake up to find myself in a lightless room, the blinds are closed and the lights are quite dim. I look up to find the nurse holding out my medication. If there one thing you know about me it's that I've had cancer for_

_the longest time that I can remember._

"Okay," I reply popping the pill into my mouth.

"How are you feeling today Ino?"

She looks pretty worried to me, but she asks that to all the patients, by now it must be a habit

"Just fine"

She doesn't seem top stop looking so carefree to me.

"Uhmm... nurse, How many days until I die?

She began looking at me with a half smile but half shocked face saying "T-T-That's not something we should be asking, is it?"

"No, mam" I begin squirming over to lye on my side and rest for a while.

_It's silent all I hear is the ticking of the clock and the doors sliding open in the other rooms, I'm wondering what time it is, I feel a little hungry. I sit there patiently waiting for lunch time (Okay, I lied anxiously waiting),_

_waiting for the boy to come in right through that door across the room. I never new his name but whenever I had troubles he would always listen to me during lunch, I even told him many stories about my life. I told him _

_every story I could remember. This boy was very important to me. He's the only reason I haven't given up onlife facing my disease. Each day I took as a countdown, marking of days in my own mind thinking if I could_

_do anything about, which I can't. I think I met him about two weeks ago. Ever since, he's been my reason for hapiness......_

_TWO WEEKS AGO..._

_In my mind a tally has been marked of, how many more days till I die I wonder. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. I really don't _

_want to leave and I don't want anyone to be in pity of me I'm not pitiable. It's not worth pity._

_I don't even know the exact date I die, either way I count down so when I die I then know how many days it will be._

_I'm tired now I don't even feel like eating, but no matter how many times I tell the nurse she makes me eat anyway. So what is it today soup or noodles. MmmmM.. I can smell it, soup. I don't want to eat so I let it lye on my tray, I see the_

_heat rising from the soup. On the side there is a fork and a spoon placed beside it._

_(I don't why the fork's there, it's soup, forks aren't needed) I guess I'll try to foce myself to eat. After thinking again_

_I decided to playb with it at least I look like I'm eating it. I can hear footsteps growing louder by the second. _

_It seems to be going to our room. My blinds are covered only one side is open to see. I see someone come in he heads toward my side of the room._

"You shouldn't be playing with your food." By listening I'm sure it's a guys voice.

"Umm, who are you?" even if I wasn't trying to be rude, I don't really know him.

He looked pretty shocked for a moment. maybe I'm imagining it or something. But he bagan speaking.

"Well, I was looking for my friend who's being hospitalized here but I got lost and I ended up finding a little girl playing with her food."

We look about the same age, don't call me that. Who is this guy anyway he's quite high and mighty for his age.

"I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?," I feel as if we've met before, maybe a resemblance.

"I come here every day to comfort the people in the hospital."

"W-Will you listen?" I say hesitantly.

"Listen to what?"

"What I have to say. My stories"

He gave out a smile that can melt the average teenager, "Hhmph, Of course."

_From then on it's been an everyday thing to speak to him everyday. He comes at my lunch time, he likes to lecture me a lot but_

_he listens very well. I tell him things like how I've always wanted to go to the ocean one last time. With every_

_story he replies with such a positive statement, he even told me one day he wants to take me to see the ocean. He gives me advice and_

_comfort for any trouble or dillema. One day I plan on telling him what I'm scared of, like death._

_PRESENT DAY..._

_I'm still waiting.._

_So bored.._

_Isn't he coming.._

_Please_

_come._

_I have a special story I want to tell him. He'll be the first to know. about...._

_**My First Love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation for the First Countdown to Love.

I barely got any reveiws so please reveiw my chapters positively.

I'm new at this so wish me luck. 3

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Lost and insecure, **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**Lying on the floor, **_

_**surrounded, surrounded. **_

_**Why'd you have to wait? **_

_**Where were you? Where were you? **_

_**just a little late... **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**- You Found Me by The Fray**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_I can't sleep my pillow is too wet. I cried and cried till my eyes ran out of tears. Where are you? Why aren't you here? Don't be like him, don't be like my first love who never came back. I'm still waiting for him today, he didn't come yesterday, he should have. Today he must come, I need to tell him something. Ever since we met he came everyday. Ever since he never told me his name, maybe I can ask him today maybe he'll answer me. Either way, he still has to come._

"I am so bored," I say quietly to myself.

_I raise me hand to press on the button beside my bed. This button calls the nurse, I want to ask her if she can bring me something to read. I trythfully enjoy reading the monthly magazines for teens. Mostly in there is about gossip and all this humorous information most teens find interesting. I hesitate for a second. But, what if he comes while the nurse is here? Will he leave? I guess I'm going to take a risk because if I get any more bored I think I might be bored to _

_death. I then lean in and press the button to call the nurse who comes rushing in._

"Nurse..." I call

She immediately responds back saying, "Yes Miss Ino?"

"Could you please bring me a teen magazine to pass time... if it's not too troubling?"

"Right away."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

_I glance around the room looking for the clock hanging above the door. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I can still hear the sound of the clock ticking in my ears even when turning away. It says to be about 11:46, which means about 14 more minutes until it's time for lunch. That can't be right. The time seems wrong to me._

"Here are your magazines." She carefully gives me three magazines called Pop-Teen, Sunlight, and a book full of adds for clothing.

"Uh, Thanks," I say unsteadily.

"Ask me if you need anythi-,"

"Um, is that clock fixed correctly?" I say accidently interrupting her sentence.

"Yes, Yes it is. Why?"

"No reason"

" Well ask me if you need anything else."

"Yeah"

_Quite a short conversation, yet the only conversation I had today. I glance at the clock one last time to notice about 8 minutes have passed now it's about 11:54. This guy better be coming today, and don't he dare call it troubling. I think he has a split personality. One minute he's critisizing me on what I do, then the next minute he's silently listening to me go on and on about a story with the same smile on his face. What a player._

"Haaaah," I say widely opening my mouth to let out a yawn.

"It's 11:59, he should be here by now."

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday Ino."

"You're here!" I get up and hug him.

"Ino.." suddenly he has a pale look as I pinch his ear.

"I was waiting for you yesterday, I had a story I wanted to tell you."

" Okay, okay I promise I'll listen."

"So, what's it about?"

"My first love." I say cheerfully.

"O-O-Okay I'll listen, promise."

"So I met him about 6 years ago I think, he was in the same hospital as me......."

_6 YEARS AGO....._

"Ino-chan you'll be getting a new roommate today he's just about your age."

"Who?" I say innocently.

"How about you ask him?" she says with a little boy around my age behind her.

"H-Hello!" he says Fidgetantly.

"What's your name?"

"Shi-Shik-Shika-," he's quite a quit guy so I decide to stop him in his tracks.

"I'll call you Shika-kun! You like that name?"

He suddenly looks up at me in astonishment and slightly nods his head.

_From then on I spoke to Shika-kun everyday during lunch time telling him stories. I enjoyed each day getting closer to Shika-kun. Over the year he became more open and seems to look after me much more than I look after him. It was only about time for him to leave the hospital. I didn't want him to leave, he has to stay here with me. Don't leave me alone!_

"Ino-chan, I have to leave today.."

"What!? Why today? I don't want you to leave, please don't leave?"

"I have to go to another country to go to school, but I'll be back in a few years. Don't worry."

"What time are you leaving?"

"At 1 o'clock I think, when I come back I promise to listen to your stories everyday."

_Time has passed until it finally became 1 o'clock. After all of my persistent asking to the nurse, she finally let me give a fair well to Shika-kun. But, I know in my heart he'll be back for me in a few years. I walked him to his car, I told myslef I wouldn't cry but the tears wouldn't stop. He kept smiling even though. He got in the car as he wished me a farewell. I still couldn't stop crying until he grabbed my cheeks and kissed my fourhead as a little child would do. I suudenly stopped crying as he said:_

"My name, My name is Shikamaru Nara. Remeber that name and don't cry."

_From then on I never cried on the thoughts of Shikamaru Nara but smiled instead remembering his name."_

_PRESENT DAY_

"So, thats how it happened, and by today I still remember his name." I'm still smiling as he told me to.

"By the way, You have never told me your name. What is it?"

"Uhhm."

"Oh. Come on."

"My name?"

"Yes, your name"

"Okay, but you have to turn around, okay?"

"Weird game but okay." I obediantly turn sround as he answers me question.

"My name, my name is Shikamaru Nara. Remember that name?"

_It's been here the whole time, how dense can I be?_

**End of Series**


End file.
